Touch-control technologies have been widely applied to various electronic products in daily work and life in recent years. A user can enter information by directly touching a touch-control screen with a finger or an object, thereby eliminating the use of an input device (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a remote controller, etc.) and facilitating user operation.
Touch-control screen includes inductive touch-control screen, capacitive touch-control screen, resistive film touch-control screen, etc. In the inductive touch-control screen, a change in magnetic field of an electromagnetic inductive coil disposed on the touch-control screen is caused by a coil disposed on a specific electromagnetic pen to generate weak current and consequently calculate a touch coordinate.
The inductive touch-control screen in the prior art is typically configured with an attached inductive touch-control plate, where the inductive touch-control plate adopts a flexible circuit board as a carrier on which the electromagnetic inductive coil is disposed. In a practical application, the attached inductive touch-control plate is finally combined with a display panel into the inductive touch-control screen with a considerable thickness and complicated wiring, and the flexibility of the flexible circuit board of the inductive touch-control plate is redundant, thus resulting in a cost waste.